


【Doublelift×Faker】Diamond Heart

by cranberrycookie0



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0
Summary: 我寻遍高山与深海，旷野与河流，他居于世界中心，地壳的深处，神秘而澄澈，坚硬而柔软。





	【Doublelift×Faker】Diamond Heart

李相赫正打游戏，上半身微微前倾着，脸上是一丝不苟的神色，似乎丝毫没有被酒店一言难尽的网络质量所影响。

彭亦亮推门进来，拎着大大小小一堆吃的喝的，就看见某冠军中单只穿着内裤和T恤，兢兢业业地进行本职工作，好像半小时前还被按在床上干的人根本不是他。

AD心里多少有些微妙的自尊受挫的感觉，砰一声摔上门，李相赫闻声有些诧异地看过来：“回来这么快？”

彭亦亮没应他，只将东西撂在电视柜上，径直走到他后边，两手越过他撑住桌子，揶揄道：“Faker真是天赋与努力并存的选手呀，这时候还不忘记练习？”

李相赫赧然一笑，只当这是句可有可无的轻飘飘的夸赞，继续把注意力集中在游戏里。彭亦亮皱起眉头晃他肩膀：“别打啦，披萨都要冷了，冷了就不脆了。”

“不用了，我不饿，”李相赫不为所动，语气礼貌又疏离，“你要是饿了，就自己吃吧，不用顾我。”

彭亦亮本就是怄了气的，此刻更觉胸口发堵，有股无名火烧在肺腑间。他又不屑于像小女生一样问“我和游戏哪个重要”，反正已经破了清规，他不介意更进一步。

他是外向张扬的人，可对李相赫向来都小心翼翼，生怕触了对方一丁点霉头。可当他叩开一扇门，洞觉另一个世界，条条框框便霎时间礼崩乐坏。简直是恶向胆边生，他一把拉开李相赫的椅子坐了上去，在后者的惊呼声中把他抱在自己腿上。

李相赫古井无波的眼睛终于添了丝慌乱：“……做什么？”

“房间里就一把椅子，”彭亦亮得偿所愿，不禁洋洋自得起来，“你总得考虑考虑我吧。”

李相赫皱了皱眉，终是欲言又止，上半身却不肯妥协般，探向前去够鼠标和键盘——水晶还没有爆，对于一个尽职尽责的职业选手，游戏总是大过天的。

可彭亦亮岂会轻易让他如愿，饶是他身强体壮，腿上一百多斤的活人也是个不小的负担。他若是不能讨到些甜头，Doublelift的id恐怕要倒着写。

那一双为游戏而生的宽阔有力的手掌，定然是不肯安分的，伸进中单T恤里，撩拨般抚摸过浅浅的肌肉线条，又一路向上游去，陡然捏住李相赫胸前的软肉，将小巧的乳头夹在指缝里搓弄。身上的人扭了扭，又如何避过恶贯满盈的指掌，他徒劳无功的反抗，在彭亦亮眼里，更像是无言的求欢。

于是手上动作愈加粗暴，彭亦亮是吃过苦的人，指尖结着薄茧，此刻成了最好的调情工具。他拧着捏着那乳头，粗粝的茧蹭过娇嫩的部位。中单依然是稳如磐石的模样，可从他的角度看过去，分明整个身子都僵硬了，逐渐紊乱的呼吸声再也压抑不住。当然比这一切更显而易见的是，男孩朴素的白色内裤里，撑起了淫靡的形状。

他啧了一声，使坏般弹了一下，用一种十足下流的语气赞叹道：“怎么这么快就有反应了，我还没硬呢。”

说完他自己反而羞耻起来，这样撩骚李相赫，是他以前想都不敢想的事。李相赫的瑞兹毫无防备地被草丛里五个大汉轮回了泉水，终于转过脸看他，那双眼里好似蒙了层泪水，熠熠地闪着光：“等我打完这局，Doublelift。”

这大概已经算是妥协了。他心里一紧，差点真的由他去了，好在他手上比嘴上果断得多，又去揉弄中单充血的海绵体：“我可以等啊，你确定你等得了？”

瑞兹复活了，屏幕重新变回彩色，李相赫没有再理会他，继续去打游戏。这个人是真的，到了这步田地还不肯服软，明明前液都将内裤濡湿了好大一片，他把手伸进他内裤里，他就哆嗦一下，身体敏感得简直像个未经人事的处男，才被撸了几下就喘着粗气腰僵着快要射了。可他手依然固执地在键盘和鼠标上，操作竟然还没有变形，让人不禁怀疑是不是经久锻炼出的定力。

这想法已经有些危险了，彭亦亮不介意继续这样想下去。他在中单白皙的大腿上掐了一把，顺着腿根摸去，入手一片潮湿，不知是汗还是别的什么，他把李相赫的腿掀起来，终于找到潮湿的来源——他大概是做完根本没有彻底清理，这时候留在肠道里乱七八糟的液体都涌出来，夹杂着些新分泌的体液，发大水一样的淋漓。彭亦亮是真的看不透，身上这个严肃又浪荡的男人究竟在想些什么。半小时前他射在他里面的，他竟然还没有弄干净，是游戏太吸引人，还是说他对此时的状况早有预料？

彭亦亮早已上头了，于是不再深究这些。那条高中生般的内裤实在碍事，被他连拉带扯粗暴地剥掉。也不需要任何润滑了，他刚刚硬起来，就迫不及待地将自己解出来，肉体相触的感觉激得他们两个都陡然清醒了几分。李相赫的腰被他把在半空，一张一翕的流着水的洞口顶在他龟头上，仅仅是触及浅表就要迫不及待将他吸进去。

这姿势对于打游戏的人是别扭了些，李相赫扭动着想要挣脱他的钳制，却只是加剧了器官间的摩擦。他听见李相赫低声抱怨，语气更像是在和他谈条件：“doublelift……能不能先让我打完这一把？”

都到什么田地了，还用这种语气和他说话，他的高傲真是用错了地方。他若是说些好听的，说不定彭亦亮真能暂时饶过他。可怎样才算是饶过他？穴口的软肉轻微地抽搐着渗着液体，像在渴望着被狠狠插入。放过他真的能算是饶过他吗？彭亦亮不傻，他知道这具身体真正想要什么，更狠不下心去拒绝。

他两手捏着男生单薄的胯骨，对准了向下一使力，那个淫靡的小洞就将他整个吞进去，顺畅得像是蓄谋已久。李相赫终于失声叫出来，手一抖空放了个技能，转过脸面带愠色地盯着他：“你……”

那目光太灼人，彭亦亮下意识地避开，退却回椅子靠背里，语气却是十二分的体贴：“这不是让你坐下来好好打么……你赶紧打完这把吧，别掉分了。”

李相赫愣了一会儿，随后转过去继续打游戏。说是体贴，事实上对谁都是折磨，他插在他里头，硬得发疼，四周软肉无意地吸着他，他真想运腰肆意地冲撞，直到李相赫从小穴到脚尖都麻掉，直到他放低高傲的头颅向他求饶。可是游戏是大过天的，他能理解，区区一局游戏而已，他又不是小肚鸡肠。

李相赫大概也和他一样心急，虽然身子里还插着他的一部分，操作却还没乱了方寸。终于，万众期待中，屏幕上出现胜利两个大字。也不知是谁发出一声满足的喟叹，他把李相赫转过来，那两条细瘦的手臂就立刻拥上来。分明也是想要的，你情我愿的好事儿，李相赫骑在他身上，被他掐住腰插了几下，又立刻觉得椅子上真不是好地方，根本施展不开手脚。

“我们……”李相赫挂在他怀里，声音像小动物似地细弱又颤抖着，“Doublelift，我们去床上吧……”

“刚刚不是在床上做过了嘛，”彭亦亮咬着他白皙的耳垂，柔情蜜意里使着坏，“咱们玩点儿新的。”

于是他抱着中单来到玻璃茶几前，茶几的高度刚刚好，李相赫双臂撑在上边恰好能让屁股翘成便于插入的角度。这个姿势加上重力势能，彭亦亮的肉棒总能顶进他最深处。李相赫大概从没被人这么操过，是真的爽到了，虚着一双眼望他，喉咙里漏出细碎的呻吟。彭亦亮眯起眼，显然还不满意，“要叫就叫出来嘛，相赫，我们又不是在偷情。”

“啊……”就算是快要被干出眼泪，他还是咬着嘴唇，无意义地负隅顽抗。他终究是放开了些，又或许是早已脱力，他跪下来，侧脸贴在玻璃桌面上，屁股还尽职尽责地翘着，空出的手想要抚慰前端，却被及时制住。他发出一声哀鸣，“让我摸一摸……”

“要摸的话，相赫很快就要射了吧，”彭亦亮把那两只颀长的手腕握住，禁锢在他自己背后，“射很多次对身体很不好的。”

李相赫彻底失去了双臂的支撑，半个身子悬在空中，那细瘦白皙的腰摇摇欲坠，随着他撞击的节奏一晃一晃，简直是快要折断了。他还有力气半转过脸来看他，眼睛里暧昧不清，反射着顶灯的光点，眼神却刀子似地锋利，好像在他后边操着他的是个积怨已久的仇敌。

可不是么——他们被大肆渲染成狭路相逢的对手，竞争的意味本就远大于友谊，况且他们本就都是好胜之人。

这样骄傲的一个人，戴着鲜花和王冠走在红毯上的男孩，被按在酒店的玻璃茶几上，玩弄得仪态尽失。可是彭亦亮知道，当高潮结束，巨浪平息，他又会戴上得体又冷漠的面具，他们之间，会像什么也没发生过，一切都归于岑寂。

他的脑子乱得像糨糊，各种念头都涌现出来，又被他逐个压抑下去。他已经无暇再顾及其他了，李相赫把脸迈进手臂里，闷闷地小声地呜咽起来。他也好不到哪里去，那一腔缠绵的软肉，海潮一样包裹住他，太难顶了，他是真要到了。

加速冲刺是本能支配的事情，热血上头的男人尚存一丝理智，他一把将身下的人捞起来，箍住他的胸腹让他和自己紧紧贴在一起。失去了手臂的遮挡，男孩的哭音更加明晰，微弱的颤抖的杂着染上情欲的喘息。他将手指塞进那两片微张着的唇瓣，就有条软滑的舌头缠上来，那点哭声也被堵在了喉咙里。

他就这样抱着李相赫，抽插的力道和速度都达到顶峰，肉体相撞的声音触目惊心，他感觉心脏都快要跳出来，一阵过电般的头晕目眩，他终于交代在他里面。李相赫嗓子里发出一声嘶哑的不成腔调的声音，紧绷的肩膀霎时间松下去，若不是还被他抱着，恐怕要直直倒下去。但他此时也没了什么力气，换作谁也不可能再有力气。他把软掉的阴茎拔出来，那穴口还空洞洞地撑着个圆形，里边粉色的肉淫靡地翻出来，乳白的浓稠的，他的子子孙孙，满溢着从洞口漏出来。

李相赫的头也垂下去，整个人像块破布一样挂在他身上，眼睛藏进刘海造出的阴影里，嘴唇还微张着喘息，看起来是已经虚脱了。然而他向下看去，李相赫竟然还硬着，通红地挺立在胯间，像座废墟里残存的高塔，过分地不合时宜。

有种不可名状的酸楚涌上来。彭亦亮方才惊觉，他大概根本不知道怎么才能让李相赫舒服。其实他也根本不需要知道，这房间第二天中午之前就必须退了，他们之间也就必须随之告一段落，哪还值得那样牵肠挂肚？

只是终究有些不甘，一切的开始，没有人会万念俱灰地奔赴肉体派对。他们本该只是对饮番茄汁与咖啡的关系，又何曾想过会有此刻？

他的眼眶湿起来，当他不再用下半身思考，终于恢复了一点难能可贵的良知。他把李相赫打横抱起，平平稳稳地放在床上。李相赫的头向一边垂着，失去了所有表情，像具任人摆布的尸体。

“相赫？”他拨开李相赫额前的乱发，低声呼唤他。李相赫抽了一下，眼神恢复了些清明，半垂着眼睑看着他，什么也没有说。

彭亦亮叹了口气，低下头在那副缺少血色的嘴唇上轻啄一下，吻过喉结锁骨，又一路向下，将那根欲求不满的东西整根含住。李相赫又抽了一下，整个人从床垫里弹起，很快又归于平静。彭亦亮锻炼口活的机会不多，全都用在了这时候。他的技术大概还可圈可点，李相赫用枕头遮住了脸，闷在里边的是压抑不住的快乐的呻吟。那细瘦白皙的腰肢扭动起来，蛇一样的妖娆，两条无处安放的腿只好盘上他的肩膀，他沿着铃口细细舔过去，他就踹他的背，大概确实是压抑太久了。彭亦亮清晰地感受到喉咙处的器官又胀大几分，抽了几下，一股一股射在他嘴里。也算是扯平了。李相赫的软下来从他嘴边滑开，带出一条湿迹，身体还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，那洞口间或抽搐一下，便又有一小股精液流出来。

他也是真的精疲力竭了，干脆就自暴自弃般在他身边躺下。他掀掉李相赫脸上的枕头，那一双潮湿的眼睛，带着点惶惑和茫然，迷迷瞪瞪看向他。彭亦亮和他对视，两个人都没什么话说了，这时候安静就是最好的声音，顶灯暖黄的灯光柔柔地洒下来，这毫无热度的酒店房间里，竟也有了一丝温存。

良久后李相赫眼里的水雾终于蒸干，那眼神又恢复了冷静与锐利，却也不知不觉间多了些别的什么。他凝视着彭亦亮，嘴角破天荒地勾起一个弧度，微哑的声音黏糊糊地堵在嗓子里：“我爱你Doublelift。”

他险些笑出声来。这是个什么人呐，旖旎散尽了才肯说句情话，叫的还是他的ID，简直像游戏里无关紧要的局外对白。那股无名的骚动又涌上来，小孩子一样的幼稚：“那你爱我还是更爱游戏？”

李相赫愣了，表情里尽是不可思议，仿佛他在讲一个天大的笑话。下一秒彭亦亮就释然了，游戏之于他，远不仅是个饭碗，那是他付与青春与梦想的一切一切。退一万步讲，纵使李相赫爱这世上千千万万，人也好事也好，他本就没有机会也没有理由跻身其中。

“我最想见Doublelift。”那时候他确实是这么讲的。是哪一个层面的想见，还非要等到msi，他们之间大概就需要这仪式感来勾连。此刻什么也不必解释了，他抱住李相赫，把他拥进自己怀里，胸膛紧紧地相贴。那两副脖颈相交，活像对隽永的鸳鸯，李相赫把下巴搁在他肩膀上，轻浅柔和的吐息落在他后背，静谧得像是睡着了。

可他一双眼睛还睁着，在彭亦亮看不见的地方，在刘海的阴影下熠熠闪着光。那眼神比任何时候都坚定，也比任何时候都柔软，眼角旁情难自禁地显现出纹路，嘴角也翘起来，唇瓣微启，是用韩语无声做着口型：

“当然是更爱你啊，傻瓜。”

\-------------fin----------------


End file.
